Passenger
by Noxtu
Summary: The Master may have infected everyone on the plane, but one doesn't go according to his plan. Mr. Quinlan X OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The Strain.

Maddy should have known boarding the plane to go back home was a mistake and not because of what was currently happening on board. She was overcome with fear as the creature grabbed a hold of her arm with one clawed hand and her head with another to pin her in place against the airplane seat. Hopelessly kicking and hitting the creature wherever she can to dislodge it from her. Maddy could have sworn she heard a chuckle at her efforts. Survival instinct's going into overdrive as she watched in horror as something emerged from it's mouth to latch onto her neck. The pain was immense, forcing a silent scream from her lips. Her eyes tearing up as the pain was follow up with nausea which left her eyes blurred. Her struggles started to slow down as the creature started to suck on her neck. It felt as if her blood was leaving her as she lost strength to move before slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>The flash in her eyes was a unwelcome sight as she gagged for air. Maddy went to swatted at the offending light, sadly her hand could hardly twitch a finger. She was just to exhausted to do anything and the pain coursing throughout her body didn't help either. She felt a way of sick as she shifted her head. She most likely would have thrown up, fortunately she kept it at bay. Her limbs felt stiff as she, without realizing it, went to slide her foot across the floor which only managed to move an inch. Maddy could feel the urge to chatter her teeth as the coldness of the room...no not room the airplane. That's right she had boarded an airplane. Something had happen on the plane, Maddy couldn't remember what was the cause though. Only that everyone was dead.<p>

"We got another survivor over here." Someone called out, resulting in the noise of rushing feet. The constant noise left a ringing sound in her ears which made her head swinging side to side sluggishly. Maddy flinched at the constant hands that tempted to touch her, doing all she could to avoid them. When a hand made contact with her head, she nearly lost it. Wordlessly screaming as she was overcome with unplaced Fear. A shadowy figure flashing in front of her, only to evaporate.

"Ma'am? Calm down, your safe!" was the reply Maddy got as she thrashed about slightly. She did not feel safe at all. The throbbing pain in her throat made it difficult to swallow as she went to say something. It was a pour try as only a gargled noise made it's way from her mouth. It felt as if someone had stabbed her in the neck.

"Eph, we need to get her help fast." A woman's voice cut in. was the last thing she heard before she black out for the second time.

* * *

><p>Maddy instinctively reach up a hand as she woke up on a hospital bed inside some plastic incased confinement, hooked up to IVs. She blinked in confusion, bringing her hand back down slowly to look at it. She sat up slowly not as tired as the last time she woke up on the plane but still tired nonetheless. Maddy evaluated her surroundings, being met with a few other unfamiliar faces. Plastic parted and her head spasmed at the unwanted noise. That is when Maddy noticed the ringing sound was back. With one hand she smacked at an ear in irritation as if to get rid of it. It was pointless so Maddy tried to focus on it instead, only to be cut short by a man in some kind of suit.<p>

"Ma'am how you feeling?" He asked, gently laying a hand on her shoulder. Maddy ignored him looking around again and noted she wasn't the only one being confined. She tried to come to grips with the situation she was currently in, how something so simple as boarding a plane could lead to this. The reality of it left her shaking and tears started to form, quickly wiping them away, then pushing the man's hand off of her. The touch of his hand made her hair stand up. She slowly turned to look at him, clearing her throat.

"Exhausted and sore," Maddy replied the best she could. Her throat numb as it swelled in the process of healing up. He smiled sadly at her. "Sorry, I have nothing against you I just don't feel like being touched at the moment."

"Given the recent events I understand and I know this is overwhelming for you but I'd like to ask you some questions, if that's all right?" The man asked.

"Sorry, my memory is fuzzy at the moment. The only thing I remember is a shadow and walking up on the plane, that's it." It was the truth, Maddy could not remember anything else and honestly felt like she needed to. For what reason's where still unknown to her.

"Do you remember what that shadow was?" He urged, but obviously skeptical.

"Sorry but I don't," Maddy said and she didn't even think she wanted to remember. She wished hold heartily that she wasn't here. Maddy wanted more than anything to go home. Which was ironic becasue the home she once knew didn't feel like home anymore. She concluded it was the fact she hated anything that reminded her of a hospital. "When can I leave?" Maddy wondered.

"It's going to be a while before you can so maybe you should rest a bit," He went to touch her on the shoulder again, stopping midway as she flinched at the movement. Instintively grabing her neck as if to protect it. "I'll come back to check on you shortly." and with that he left.

Quite frankly Maddy was glad he left, she didn't feel like having any company at the moment. She wasn't all up for resting either, afraid that it would be plagued with horrific nightmares. After a while of watching people walk in and out of her room and being poked with needles and questioned, Maddy started to feel restless. Every single time Maddy would make eye contact with another confined person she got gosebumps. Their skin's were really pale compaired to hers, which started to return to more brighter color then when she woke up on the plane. One tried to start a conversation with her but Maddy continued to ignore him. It felt as if some unknown force was watching her. She laid back down as her rear started to go numb from sitting up for so long. As much as she tried to avoid it Maddy's mind kept going back to the plane again, trying to figure out what happened before passing out. Sadly, Maddy could re-live nothing and to make matters worse her body was still high with tension. Fear keeping her on high alert. There was one thing Maddy was grateful for at the moment and it was that the ringing sound vanished.

When they were getting released she was the first one out the door, more than gladly to get away from the people confined with her. The further she got away the more relieved and less afraid she got.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wanted to wait to start this story, since this is taking place in the TV series somewhat. Sadly season 2 just can't get here fast enough. I haven't read the book as money is really tight around here at the moment. If anyone has any spoilers for me feel free to PM me them. As odd as it might sound to some people, I love spoilers. More then likely down the road I will be editing this chapter. And Yes, this is a <strong><em>Mr. Quinlan x Oc story. <em>****_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong><em>Edit: 13/2015: If you haven't noticed Jane is now Maddy. I had no intention of naming her Jane. It was just a substitute until I found a name that I liked. Unfortunately I forgot to replace the name when I uploaded this. If you see the name Jane, note that it is still Maddy._****_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Strain.

When Maddy was picked up by her parents they did not hesitate to needle her about what had happened while she was on the plane. She only gave then enough to satisfy their curiosity. Omitting a few other details. After they started to ask questions about her health she was left clueless. Maddy herself was unsure on how she was feeling at the moment. The ringing in her head kept coming back every now and again. She had to resist the urge to slap at her ear's as she didn't want to worry her parents. Not only that, but she didn't want to be taken back and be quarantine again, especially with those other people. Just thinking about them made her skin crawl.

Once Maddy had gotten home, she went straight to her room and fell asleep to get some more much needed rest. Praying for the next day would get brighter.

* * *

><p>It wasn't. Maddy had gotten up later then usual and when she opened the door to get the mail she as greeted by countless reporters. Never in Maddy's life did she believe she would be in the situation she was now in.<p>

"Miss can you tell us what happen, while you where on the plane?" One woman asked.

"Can you tell use if some new deadly virus that killed all those passengers?" This time a man. Deadly indeed, Maddy would happen to agree.

Maddy went and bypass them to go to the mailbox. Another reporter, another man, practically shoved the microphone in her face.

"Ma'am can you tell use if the public are in danger of getting sick or dying from you or the other released passengers?" Maddy signed, annoyed by the constant hounding of questions. If they were truly worried about the reporters wouldn't be here right now. It didn't help matters that most of the questions were almost exactly the same ones her parents were basically asking when they were taking her home. Maddy continued to keep quiet and quickly getting the mail as fast as she could, then, practically shoving her way back into the house.

"When did they arrive?" Maddy asked her mother who just walked out of the kitchen into the front room. Her mother smacked her hand over her face.

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't able to worn you about that when I got back. They arrived this morning when I was out." She apologized, proceeding to give Maddy a once over. "Are you sure your okay? Your eye's are still rimed with red."

"Yes, I'm sure it will heal up in time. Got the mail by the way." Maddy said flashing her mom a smile and the newly acquired mail, after that, she placed them neatly on a table stand next to the door.

"You didn't have to do that, I would have gotten it." She started. "It would have saved you from the mob."

Maddy smiled knowing how untrue that was, She would have waited until the mob left. How could blame her though, no one wants to deal with a mob of people haggling them.

"No problem...sign...I'm heading for the shower," Maddy stated. "After earlier events I need to feel refreshed."

"You go ahead, as soon as the mob lets up again I'm going to go out and pick up food at the store. Anything special you want?" Her mother asked.

"I'm in the mood for junk food and could really go for some Hot Cheetos." Maddy said with a sly smile. Hot Cheetos were her favorite food and being deprived of them for quite some time didn't go well with her.

"No problem, hopefully this crowd will beat it so I can prepare for dinner." Her mother chuckled, making her way to the kitchen. No doubt to make a list of everything she needed from the store.

* * *

><p>Maddy decided to stand in front of the mirror and checked herself over in it. Her eye's being the hardest to look at, the red circle around her iris terrified her. It made her look like some monster. Maddy forced herself to inspect them more thoroughly. To her surprise her Iris and pupil looked normal like usual. That was a good sign to her. She didn't believe she'll go blind for any time soon. Maddy reach over and took a comb out of a cabinet to brush back her hair which was still soaked from the shower she just took. Slight blemishes had appeared overnight on her light brown skin. Even though they were odd to look at, she was thankful it didn't hurt when touched or poked. The skin that was still doted with what looked like bruises, especially lining her left arm and shoulder were a different story. It looked like someone had grabbed her harshly multiple times. From the looks of it, the person might have been extremely massive.<p>

The clouds parted from outside and a bright light shined from the open blinds at the window. It resulted in a splitting headache and watery eyes. Maddy quickly closed the blinds, eye sensitivity not being new to her.

Even after the shower she still felt like crud. After putting the comb away, she went to brush her teeth. It proved difficult. Maddy has always had sensitive teeth but this was more worse then what she was ever accustomed to. It hurt so bad she couldn't even begin to brush them. That was not the only sensitivity Maddy was having. She reached down and rubbed herself to dull the pain pulsing from her lower privates. Pain's radiated from other areas which made it difficult to think and move properly, Maddy could not explain it. She could make a doctors appointment, however, she feared being sent to a hospital again. It constantly reminded her of the time she got sick and ended up getting her gall bladder removed. Even now, Maddy still had the scar's. Three little dots in a curve lined her skin a couple of inches to the right above her belly button which, two inches above that, was a scar in a vertical position were they pulled the gall bladder out. Sometimes when accidently hit just right Maddy could feel the pain of were it use to be.

_Maddy_

She froze.

_Maddy_

A chill ran up Maddy's spine as she swung round, knock a few products to the floor in the process, to look behind her. Chills gave way to tension. The need to defend herself was overwhelming. Maddy's eye's looked around frantically, as if searching for a weapon to defend herself with. The ringing notice, now more like a hum had return again. It had to have been her mother calling her name. Maddy had to reassured herself. A deep part of her wanted to differ.

_Maddy_

"Maddy? I'll be heading off to the store soon." Her mother voice drifting from the other side.

Hearing her mothers voice washed all worry from her for the first time. Yes, it was most defiantly her mother calling her name. Get a grip, Maddy reminded herself.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Maddy replied picking up all the contents that had fallen to the tile floor.

Moments later, Maddy quickly got dress in her traditional black hooded outfit with black jeans. Most of the day was uneventful and by the time her mother got back, Maddy was more then grateful that no reporters were in sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, for the long wait for some. I have managed to get the first two books from The Strain Trilogy, so yes some stuff will be intergraded with the story. I've only barely began reading the first book though, so it might take a while for me to do so. I might also be taking then into a different route then what I originally planed. Or it might be both. I still haven't decided. Also, if you read from the first chapter I've changed her name from Jane to Maddy. Jane wasn't suppose to be her name. It was just a sub until I could figure out what I really wanted to name her. I forgot to change that when I posted the story.<strong>


End file.
